Data can be wirelessly transmitted between computing devices equipped with wireless transceivers, using a variety of wireless transmission protocols over a range of frequencies. Various factors affect the availability of frequency spectrum used in the transmission of data, including transmissions and noise emitted from other electronic devices. When a sending computing device attempts to transmit data to a receiving computing device using a frequency that is occupied by such noise or data transmissions of other devices, then interference may result, which can make it difficult or impossible for a receiving device to properly receive the transmission.